mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Verkehrswesen (Skandinavien)
Im skandinavischen Verkehrswesen lassen sich die Transportlinien über ganz Nordeuropa bis in die Steinzeit zurück verfolgen. In Dänemark z.B. sind sie schon aus den ältesten archäologischen Perioden nachgewiesen, wo sie in naher Verbindung mit den Grabhügeln standen. Beschreibung In der Steinzeit fuhr man in Dänemark mit Ochsen und Karren auf primitiven Straßen, die bereits die Richtung angaben, welche auch spätere Zeiten für ihre Kommunikationslinien wählten. Längs dieser Straßen lagen Häuser und Gräber. Ähnliche Verhältnisse lassen sich auch für Norwegen und Schweden vermuten, auch wenn sie hier aus Mangel an eingehenden Untersuchungen im Vergleich zu Dänemark wenig nachgewiesen wurden. In Dänemark war der Verkehr zwischen den verschiedenen Landesteilen immer auf die See angewiesen. Innerhalb dieser aber waren die Straßen überall in Brauch. Auf den Inseln und in Jütland gab es keine Binnengewässer, die in größerer Ausdehnung für die Kommunikation benutzt werden konnten. Anders dagegen in Norwegen und Schweden. Wasserstraßen In Norwegen und Schweden war die Kommunikation zwischen den Landesteilen in großer Ausdehnung auf die See angewiesen. So entwickelte sich hier schon früh ein sehr interessantes System von Wasserstraßen. Der Skjærgaard (Schärenzaun) bot der Schiffahrt den nötigen Schutz; hinter dem Skjærgaard war das Fahrwasser früh durch zahlreiche Schiffe und Boote belebt. Wo aber dieser schützende Zaun unterbrochen war, waren bei unruhigem Wetter die Seefahrer auf andere Mittel angewiesen. An vielen Stellen liegen Halbinseln, die meist durch niedrige Landzungen (dän. Eid, Ed) mit dem Binnenland verbunden sind, und über diese wurden dann die Schiffe gezogen. Auf solche Weise wurde der Schärenzaun ergänzt, und für lange Strecken eine zuverlässige Verkehrslinie gesichert, die teilweise sogar durch Kanal bauten verbessert wurde. In Norwegen wurde kurz nach 1200 der Kanal bei Tunsberg angelegt, und auch bei Spangereid innerhalb des südlichsten Vorsprunges von Lindesnes (in Vest-Agder) finden sich Spuren unvollendeter alter Kanalarbeiten, die aus dem Mittelalter stammen. In Schweden wird die Anlage des Söderteljekanals in die erste Hälfte des 15. Jhs. gesetzt, doch besonders in Norwegen war dieses System des Schiffziehens sehr entwickelt. Mehrere der Landzungen sind ziemlich hoch, und es gibt solche, wo man gezwungen war, die Schiffe bis zu einer Höhe von 50-100 m hinauf zu schleppen. Schweden Auch für den Verkehr im Landsinneren wurden in Norwegen wie in Schweden die Wasserstraßen häufig benutzt und weiterentwickelt. Besonders in Schweden, wo sich in großen Teilen des Landes ein von der Natur geschaffenes, weit ausgedehntes Kommunikationsnetz dem Verkehr darbot. Im Frühmittelalter war Schweden ein noch wasserreicheres Land als jetzt; große und kleine Wasserläufe kreuzten sich in Menge, von denen viele jetzt verschwunden sind. So war z.B. die Provinz Uppland von derartigen Wasserstraßen durchsetzt, welche den Zutritt zum Binnenland sehr erleichterten. Quer durch das Land zog sich so eine große Verbindungslinie, welche von Meer zu Meer, von der Ostsee zur Nordsee reichte und auf die Verhältnisse des inneren Landes einen gewaltigen Einfluss ausübte. Norwegen Auch im östlichen Norwegen hatte sich ein bedeutendes Kommunikationsnetz aus Wasserstraßen, ganz ähnlich dem schwedischen gebildet. Die großen Flüsse und Seen boten hier leichten Zutritt zu dem Binnenland und wurden in großer Ausdehnung benutzt. Im Sommer wurden sie mit Schiffen und Booten befahren, während sie im Winter auf dem Eis die besten Fahrbahnen für Pferde und Schlitten oten. Wo ein Wasserfall oder eine Stromschnelle überwunden werden musste, ging man aufs Land und zog seine Bote oder Schlitten für eine kürzere Strecke über eine Landzunge. Selbst Kriegsschiffe konnten auf diese Weise von einem Flussgebiet in ein anderes gezogen werden, und die norwegischen Königssagas berichten von ganz wunderbaren Fahrten dieser Art. Landstraßen Der große Verkehr im Binnenland, in den gebirgigen und waldreicheren Gegenden Norwegens und Schwedens, war neben den Wasserstraßen auf die Landstraßen angewiessn. Die alten Gesetze dieser beiden Reiche enthalten detaillierte Regeln für den Bau und die Erhaltung der Straßen. Die großen Verkehrslinien stammten , wie in Dänemark, bereits aus der Steinzeiten und folgten der zunehmenden Besiedlung des Landes. So entwickelten sich auch verschiedene Arten der größeren und kleineren Straßen, je nach ihrem Bau und Brauch des Landes. In großen Zügen gab es in Schweden wie in Norwegen ein gemeinsames System. Die Verschiedenheit der Naturverhältnisse rief aber auch mehrere Varietiäten der Straßen hervor. In diesem Straßensystem waren vor allem die großen Hauptstraßen zu beachten. Norwegen * Siehe Hauptartikel: Landstraßen (Norwegen) thumb|[[Landstraßen (Norwegen)|Straße zur St. Olav-Kirche Avaldsnes (Rogaland, Norwegen)]] In Norwegen war der Name einer solchen die 'Volksstraße' (anord. þjóðgata), wogegen dort der anord. þvervegr nur von untergeordneter Bedeutung war. Beide waren indes öffentliche Straßen. Dazu kam der private setrvegr (Privatweg), der in die Gebirge hinein zu den Sennhütten führte, ebenso wie der rekstr, der für den Vietrieb in die Berge hinauf bestimmt war. Eine Volksstraße sollte eine bestimmte Breite haben; wer über diese hinausging, wurde mit Geldbuße bestraft. Mit ähnlicher Strafe war auch das Abbrechen einer Brücke belegt, die vom Missetäter auch wieder aufgebaut werden mußte. Diese Bestimmungen finden sich im älteren Gulathinggesetz (Kap. 90); ähnliche kommen auch im älteren Frostathinggesetz (III, 19) vor, das um vega bót handelt. Einmal im Jahre sollten alle Einwohner in jeder Provinze (fylke) die Straßen ausbessern, wie auch die Bauern eines heraðs (Hundertschaft) sämtliche dort befindlichen Brücken in gehörigem Stand zu halten hatten. Es wurde im Gesetz ausdrücklich gesagt, dass diese Bestimmungen vom vegabót an die Stelle der älteren Verfügungen vom Freigeben eines þraells getreten waren. Das Ansagen dieser Wegearbeiten geschah auch durch die Geistlichkeit in der Kirche. Ebenso wurde auch dieselbe Regel in den späten Christinréttr des Erzbischofs Jon eingeführt... Weiterlesen. Schweden * Siehe Hauptartikel: Landstraßen (Schweden) thumb|[[Landstraßen (Schweden)|Waldpfad, Fjärdlång (Stockholm)]] Ganz ähnlich war die Entwicklung in Schweden, wo der Bau und die Unterhaltung der Straßen den Bewohnern der Harde als gesetzliche Pflicht oblag. Sie hatten Brücken zu bauen und Wege zu reuten. Die Klassifikation der Straßen war in Schweden allerdings ausgeprägter. In den alten Gesetzen werden mehrere Klassen von Brücken angeführt. Die größten Brücken (aschw. bró), deren Unterhaltung größere Kosten erforderten, waren auf mehrere Harden oder Hunderte verteilt. Es den gab aschw. áttungs bró, fiarþungs bró, half hundaris bró und hundaris bró. Genauso variierten auch die Namen der Straßen. Erst kam der aschw. almænnings vægher (þioþvægher), der der norwegischen 'Volksstraße' (anord. þjóðgata) entsprach, und dann eine Reihe spezieller Benennungen. Das gegenseitige Verhältnis aller dieser Wege zueinander ist übrigens nicht ganz klar, und vielleicht können mehrere dieser Namen dieselbe Klasse bezeichnen. Da die Sennwirtschaft nur in ganz vereinzelten schwedischen Landschaften allgemein üblich war, so vermisst man in den schwedischen Gesetzen den Privatweg. Dagegen werden in Schweden hofva væg und klöfva væg erwähnt, auf denen das Vieh getrieben wurde... Weiterlesen. Dänemark In Dänemark waren die Verhältnisse ähnlich wie in NOrwegen und Schweden. Das schonische Gesetz nennt als Straßen z.B. die aþulwæghæ (Volksstraßen), die zur Stadt, am Ufer oder in den Wald führen und von der Harde unterhalten werden. Die meisten Straßen unterstanden dem König. Doch stand z.B. der adän. kirkiuwægh (Kirchweg) unter der Kontrolle des Erzbischofs. Der königliche Vogt kontrollierte die Wegearbeit und die Breite der Straßen. In Dänemark waren die Naturverhältnisse weit günstiger und die Nutzung von Wagen wurde hier früher allgemein üblich. Allerdings enthalten die älteren dänischen Gesetze nicht die eingehenden Regeln wie die norwegischen und schwedischen. Straßenbau An den Straßenbau knüpfte sich in Schweden wie in Norwegen eine eigentümliche Sitte, insoweit er dem religiösen Kultus diente. Unter den norwegischen Runensteinen ist der schöne Runenstein von Dynna bekannt, dessen Inschrift von einer Mutter erzählt, die eine Brücke baute zur Erinnerung an ihre Tochter. In Schweden war dieselbe Sitte weit verbreitet, und zahlreiche Runensteine wurden längs der Straßen errichtet. An Täby in Uppland baute Jarlabanki eine große mit Steinen besetzte Brücke (Jarlabankes Bro), deren einer Runenstein noch die Inschrift zeigt, welche erzählt, dass er diesen Weg "um seiner Seele willen" (aschw. fyr ont eina) angelegt hatte. Viele dieser Steine werden als Monumente angesehen, die an Tote erinnerten. Es sind die bautarsteinar (vgl. Bautasteine), die im Havamal genannt werden und nahe am Wege standen (braútu nær). Die Errichtung einer Brücke oder die Anlage einer Straße war an sich ein gutes Werk, und es gab fromme Bischöfe im 12. Jhd. die einen besonderen Ruf durch solche Unternehmungen gewannen. Herbergswesen * Siehe Hauptartikel: Herbergswesen Norwegen Wie das Straßenwesen, war auch das altnorwegische Herbergswesen gesetzlich geregelt. Die Könige hatten von früher Zeit her ihre Königshöfe, die mit der Zeit verbessert und mit großen Gildehallen versehen wurden. Wahrscheinlich konnten hier auch andere Reisende, wenigstens die, welche im Auftrag des Königs oder seiner Beamten reisten, aufgenommen werden. Sehr früh übernahm auch die Geistlichkeit die Aufnahme der Reisenden, besonders der Pilger, die sie in ihren Hospizen beherbergten. Mehrere Ortsnamen erinnern noch an die Existenz dieser Stiftungen (Spitalen, Specialen, Húspital). Die Hospize kamen besonders an den nach Nidaros (Trondheim) führenden Straßen vor. Schweden Auf Reisen durch die großen Wälder Schwedens war man, wie in Norwegen, auf sog. „Seelenhäuser" (aschw. själastugar) angewiesen, die als Waldhospize unter dem Schutz und der Aufsicht der Geistlichkeit standen und gern mit Kapellen verbunden wurden. Oft wurden in der Nähe kleine Klöster aufgeführt. Sonst waren auf dem Land die fahrenden Leute auf die private Gastfreiheit angewiesen, und nur in den Dörfern und Städten konnten sie auf allgemeine Herbergen rechnen. Erst in der zweiten Hälfte des 13. Jhds. wurden diese Verhältnisse besser geregelt, als König Magnus Ladulas (1240-1290) in jeder Harde und in jedem Dorf einen rättare verordnete, der die Reisenden an Bauern verweisen sollte, die ihnen gegen Bezahlung das Nötige zu verschaffen hatten. Im folgenden Jahrhundert befahl König Magnus Eriksson (1316–1374) die Einrichtung von Tavernen an den Volksstraßen in denen die Reisenden Zimmer, Essen, Pferdefutter und Stallraum erhalten konnten. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde (RGA). 1. Auflage, 4 Bände. Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. IV, S. 399 ff. * Sophus Müller, Vei og Bygd i Sten- og Bronzealderen, in Aarböger for nordisk Oldkyndighed, 1904, S. 1-64. * Yngvar Nielsen, Det norske Veivæsens Udvikling for 1814 (Norsk) Historisk Tidsskrift IV. * Yngvar Nielsen, Middelalderske Samfærselslinier i Norge langs Kysten og paa Indsöer og Elve; Norsk Geografisk Selskabs Aaarbog XVI (1904 bis 1905). * Hans Hildebrand, Sveriges medeltid Vol. I (1884). Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Skandinavien Kategorie:Verkehrswesen